


Pillows

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [6]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear, Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: haha books a dick, scratch is less of a dick but still a dick in this, this follows headcanons where book and scrstch are frie ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Book is tired and Mr. Scratch is /right there/
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674





	Pillows

“You. New pillow.” Book rasped in broken english as he shoved Mr. Scratch onto the bed and curled up on him. Scratch sputtered for a moment, confused and not at all okay with having been shoved back onto the bed and having a mere *child* lay on top of him and go straight to sleep. He shoved Book off, and the lump of sleeping negativity fell onto the floor with a scream. It took many more tries before Scratch finally stayed down, sighing heavily as he allowed himself to be used as a pillow. Why he let Book do things like this to him, he had no clue. Perhaps it was because he found the kid interesting. Maybe because he *may* feel just a little bit bad for him. He sighed again, resting a hand on Book's back, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, taking note of how easily he can feel his ribs and spine, even through his back. He frowned, running his hand down his roommate's back and counting each rib, noticing with mild interest that he was missing a few in seemingly random spots. Maybe his world was like that, Simon had mentioned some of the monsters being deformed. He guessed it was normal for Book, after all he was missing his eyes as well and he had a void in his head. He wondered off-hand what other body parts he was missing, falling deeper into the pit his thoughts were quickly dragging him into, not like there was much else to do as he was trapped under a sleeping Book. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, glancing to Book and exhaling, annoyed. This kid was going to be the death of him. Still, he didn't move, continuing to allow Book to use him as a pillow, even as bright blood got all over his nice suit. He was so going to kill the little shit later.


End file.
